1. Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an image forming apparatus, an information processing method, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to a technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382, an image forming apparatus, which receives the specification of a print target file to perform printing, transmits the print target file to an image processing server. Next, the image processing server converts the print target file into print data interpretable by the image forming apparatus. The image forming apparatus receives and prints the print data converted by the image processing server.
According to the technique discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-131382, a print target file and a processing content are converted into print data processable by the image forming apparatus by transmitting them to an external image processing server. Consequently, due to data exchange performed between the image forming apparatus and the image processing server, there has been an issue of longer first print output time (FPOT) until job output, compared with conventional image processing performed inside an image forming apparatus.